Dora's Big Birthday Adventure
Dora's Big Birthday Adventure is a Dora the Explorer TV movie. It's also the 20th episode for season 5. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Mami *Papi *Abuela *Diego *Alicia *Daisy *Guillermo *Isabella *Azul *Amelie *Mei *Grumpy Old Troll *Roberto *Sabrina the Snow Princess *Allie *Wizzles *Birthday Wizzle *Flying Monkeys *La Bruja Summary The episode starts with Dora and Boots in the magic story book they need to get home for Dora's 8th birthday so they can celebrate they end up in the twisty wind cloud to Wizzle World they go on an adventure back home for the party by finding the wishing wizzle and give him back his wishing crystal get past a mean witch who hates wishes. Recap TBA Songs *''We're Going Home'' *''Good Luck song'' *''Travel Song (Big Birthday Adventure Variation)'' **''Mambo (from Daisy, La Quinceañera)'' **''Bate, Bate Chocolate (from The Chocolate Tree)'' **''Isa, Turn the Wheel (from Dora's Pirate Adventure)'' **''Pirate Dance (from Dora's Dance to the Rescue)'' **''Clean Up Song (from Dora Saves the Mermaids)'' *''Coconut Conga (clip from Dora Saves the Mermaids)'' *''Boo! (song)'' *''Rain, Rain, Go Away (from Big Storm)'' *''Dora's Home'' *''We Did It! (Big Birthday Adventure Mix)'' Older Episode Clips *Episodes used in the magic storybook recap, in order: "Dora Saves the Snow Princess", and "Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom". *Episodes used during We're Going Home, in order: "Star Catcher", "A Present For Santa", "The Happy Old Troll", "Benny's Big Race", "Little Star", "We All Scream for Ice Cream", "Best Friends", "¡Rápido, Tico!", "Dora's First Trip", "Save Diego", "Best Friends" (again), "Save Diego" (again), "Dora's First Trip" (again), "Dora & Diego to the Rescue", "Louder!", "To the Monkey Bars", "Super Spies", "Boots' Special Day", "The Super Silly Fiesta", "Dora's World Adventure", "El Dia De Las Madres", "Big Sister Dora", "Best Friends" (a third time), "Isa's Unicorn Flowers", "Meet Diego!", "Dora's Pegasus Adventure", "Best Friends" (a fourth and final time), "The Super Silly Fiesta" (again), "Dora & Diego to the Rescue" (again), "Super Babies", "The Backpack Parade", "Lost Squeaky", "The Happy Old Troll" (again), "The Super Silly Fiesta" (a third and final time), "Rojo the Fire Truck", "Dora's Pirate Adventure", "The Magic Stick", and "Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur". *Episodes remembered during the first Travel Song, in order: "Daisy, La Quinceañera", "The Chocolate Tree", and "Dora's Pirate Adventure". *Episodes remembered during the second Travel Song, in order: "Roberto the Robot", "The Super Silly Fiesta", "Dora's Dance to the Rescue", "Dora Saves the Mermaids", and "Dora's Pirate Adventure". Trivia *This episode marks the 10th anniversary of the series. *This is the final episode in the "Snow Princess Trilogy", following "Dora Saves the Snow Princess" and "Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom". *This is the 9th episode that lasted over 30 minutes. *A Second time the episode Boots' tip of his tail gets chomped first being Fish Out of Water. *During We're Going Home, the characters in the flashbacks appear to be lip-syncing to the song. *First double-length episode to use a different version of "The We Did It Song". *The crystal Dora wears throughout the episode is identical to the one wore in "Dora Saves the Snow Princess" and "Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom". *This is the 121st episode of the show. Goof *Dora forgets to defeat La Bruja, so it's possible that La Bruja is not giving up just yet. Gallery 913Vs7ZKIbL._SL1500_.jpg Dora-350x432.jpg Everybody With A Sad Face.jpg 647970.jpg 631779.jpg Dora-birthday-c.jpg Dora's Big Birthday Adventure Wii Game.png Dora's Big Birthday Adventure Ds Game.png Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 5 Category:Movies Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:Birthday Episodes Category:2010 Category:Article Stubs Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes